


love me tender

by marky-mark (spicysoo)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Barebacking, D/s, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Threesome, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/marky-mark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung and Jackson have always had a way of making Mark feel cherished and loved in a way that he didn't even know he needed, almost as if they could read his mind. He feels blessed to have the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me tender

Softly kissing Mark's chest, mouthing over dark, purple bruises (bruises that Mark liked to wear, almost as if they were a part of him), Jackson keeps his lips gentle along the other's pale skin, making Mark's breath hitch just a little bit. Holding onto him and cradling him with one of his arms curled beneath the small of his back, the other resting on the other's thigh, Jackson can't help but squeeze the other's flesh, leaving finger-shaped bruises along his thigh, marking him with even more of his want. While Mark can only stretch himself over Jackson's lap as Jinyoung is gripping the back of his head, kissing him with all his might, tongue sliding against the other's teeth before sucking on the other's bottom lip, making Mark gasp with need.

Whimpering at the feeling of pleasure swirling in his stomach, feeling light and heavy all at once, almost heady, pleasure shoots downwards deep within his pelvis, getting him hot. So much so, that the feeling makes him burn with want, nerves tingling beneath his skin as if fireworks had been sent off inside of him. Skin almost on fire from the passion that was burning from his gut, everything feels wonderful that all Mark can do is let Jinyoung continue to kiss him, his tongue sliding against his to deepen the kiss, Jinyoung makes him his.

Their gestures are more than intoxicating.

Slowly opening his eyes, lids half-lidded from the pleasure that races through him, Mark doesn't startle when he see's Jinyoung's eyes boring into his like they always do... Like Jackson likes to do as well. The two of them are constantly looking at him with a mixture between love and lust and something even deeper than that, that it almost makes Mark's insides squirm in response. Almost as if he's unable to deal with the feelings they have for him, their feelings so intense that it makes it feel as if they're trying to hollow him out in the process until they can build themselves within him, making him their home.

The passion and desire in their eyes makes him want to surrender and give himself to them, as if he had no other choice in the first place, almost as if he was truly made for them.

Almost shivering at Jackson's touch, the other's touch a contrast to the heat coming off his bruises, Jackson's cool hands set off deep, pleasurable aches that leave him wanting more and more and more. The other's hands whispering a million things into his skin, telling him all the things that he's going to do that night, promising Mark that he's theirs and will always be theirs, even if he thinks they don't want him. Something of which makes him moan, voice deep and shaky, as he's unable to do anything else.

His insides almost feel as if they're going to burst at the extraordinary feelings that pass over him, making him feel heady, yet safe, wanted, and loved in their arms.

He knows tonight will be a night where they'll be passing him back and forth, making love to him, pleasuring him, until Mark can't do anything but whine with need, whimpering for more and more and more, until he's absolutely spent and sated in their arms. Their hold will make him fall apart beneath the onslaught of touches, kisses, and their love, that their touches will undo him until he's nothing but a moaning mess, before putting him abck together again until he feels stronger than anything else in the world. They will build him up in ways that he'd never be able to reach without their help by giving him something better than just sex, by giving him something powerful and grand and something that makes Mark shudder in anticipation.

They will make him feel wanted and loved and Mark has always wanted to feel wanted and loved, the need so deep that he could feel it in his bones, that he can't help but want them even more.

Feeling Jackson's kisses suddenly change directions until he's sucking the edge of his collarbone, Jackson making even more bruises with a pop, Mark can't help but shiver and buck a little in response. The suction of Jackson's lips making him feel undeniably good as Jinyoung continues to kiss him for a bit, smiling against his lips and giving him a knowing look, being able to read him in seconds.

Giving him a peck on the lips, Jinyoung can only grab Jackson away from the other's chest before he's latching his lips against the other's, marking him as his too. Jackson kissing back just as passionately, so much so, that the hand on Mark's thigh makes it's way to the back of Jinyoung's neck to pull him even closer. The two leave the other to watch.

Breath catching in his throat at the sight of them, both so beautiful that it makes Mark's chest feel as if it was too small to hold his heart, Mark can't help but count himself lucky to have these two men in his life, to have them love him like they do.

Arousal building at the sight, cheeks turning pink at how the others' kissing makes him feel, Mark can't help but duck his head a little bit, a little embarrassed by how good he's finding everything, how good he finds them. While Jinyoung and Jackson can't help but see the other as even more delectable when they break apart, panting for breath.

Jackson can only give him a small smile before he's taking the red head's cock in his hand, rubbing it until it hardens in his hold. Pleasure flowing through him with every second that Mark can't help but want to come, only to realize he can't... At least not yet that is.

Because if he does, he knows it'll just make them disappointed and Mark doesn't want to disappoint them, so he'll come when they tell him to come.

But it doesn't take long for Jinyoung to click a cock ring closed around the base of his shaft, cutting any orgasm that he could have off, that all Mark can do is groan, knowing that the only time he'll be able to come is when the toy comes off. Something of which maddens him, but also makes him feel better too, especially since he doesn't have to worry about disappointing them anymore, he just continues to enjoy the moment as much as he can.

Gasping and arching his back when Jinyoung goes down and teases his slit, his dick hardens even more and he can't help but shudder a bit, body even more sensitive to the touch. And with how much the two liked to abuse that fact, he knows he won't get off easy, especially when it only takes a touch or two to make him open his legs a bit more and wantonly buck his hips into Jinyoung's hands.

Completely distracted by Jinyoung's ministrations, Mark doesn't even realize Jackson's moving until he's sliding alongside of him, coaxing his body until Mark can grab onto his hips and use his mouth to suck him down to the hilt if he wanted to. And boy does he want to, but knows it'll be better if he gets permission first, so he just waits until Jackson says he can.

But while he does, his mind can't help but drift to when all of this had began, when the sex started happening, when they had started to make love, to the times where those things just weren't enough and the two had to take control to make him feel good. Mark not realizing he needed such a thing until he had found out how it felt like to be owned, to belong to someone that loved and cherished him, to make him feel better about himself with just a few words, he can't help but feel more sure of himself and them more than ever.

Jackson and Jinyoung complete him, they make him feel whole in ways that he had never felt before; he needed them.

Unable to stop himself from remembering the first night he had ever had sex, had ever given himself to someone else for the night, losing his virginity, he had been twenty-two, while his love had been just a couple of years young than him. He and Jinyoung had been together, fucking each other, doing things they probably shouldn't have been doing, but neither of them cared because their had been something between them, something unspoken and untried until that night and they couldn't stop themselves if they tried.

Jinyoung had fucked him raw and hard and made it so Mark had hurt for days, a good type of hurt that made his heart swell with something like love, the two couldn't stop themselves from having sex again and again. No matter what happened, Mark had always came back to the taller boy and let him have his way with him, feeling his heart grow fonder and fonder by the day.

And it wasn't until a month later when Jackson had found the two of them having sex together, Jinyoung buried deep with in him, that Markc couldn't help but squeak a little out of embarrassment. Only for Jackson to give the two of them a smile and ask if he could join them as well. Jinyoung barely able to keep a grin off his face as he finished up inside of Mark before letting Jackson join in, letting Jackson have his way with him as well.

Jackson giving him a breathtaking smile before he had settled against his body, lined up his cock against his already used hole, before plunging in and setting a slow pace within him. Something of which Mark had let him do, because even though he had loved Jinyoung, had made love with Jinyoung, he couldn't help but have some type of deeper feelings for Jackson too, feelings that he had thought he had forgotten, at least until that night.

Jackson had slowly fucked him, taking his sweet 'ole time until he had Mark begging to come, begging for release, that Jackson could only laugh before he had picked up the pace, causing stars to cloud the other's vision. Only for Mark to come hard a couple of seconds later, body shuddering with the force of his orgasm, hole clenching against Jackson's dick, causing Jackson to orgasm as well. Mark could only lay there, barely unable to move as Jackson pulled out of him a moment later, sated as well.

Only for Jinyoung to throw the Jackson a rag so that he could clean himself up before the two of them could clean him up as well. Only for them to jump into bed with him a a couple of seconds later, laying on his sides, their arms wrapped around him until he could barely move an inch. Their arms a pleasant heaviness across his waist and chest, he couldn't help but feel better than he had ever felt before.

He had felt like he had finally belonged and that feeling was not only intoxicating, but made him wan them even more.

From that moment on, it wasn't just him and Jinyoung, but it had been him, Jinyoung and Jackson together, having fun, making love, and realizing things about themselves the two of them had never known. Mark learning things about himself that he had never thought he would have ever realized on his own, his needs being taken care of by two beautiful men that barely had to do anything more than take his heart away and keep it safe, cherished.

Barely a month or so later, he doesn't remember how they had gotten the idea, but he remembers being bound to the bed frame by silk ties, preventing him from moving as Jinyoung fucked him hard and fast as always, creating fingerprint bruises along his hips in the process. Only for Jackson to take him just as hard afterwards, kissing him as he orgasmed, that Mark could only breath heavily and tiredly against the bed. The two of them thoroughly using him until he couldn't come anymore, so sensitive to the touch and his needs so thoroughly taken care of, he couldn't help but smile when they had ripped the ties off and wrapped themselves around him, whispering sweet nothings in his ears. The two of them telling him how much they were proud of him, how much they loved him, and how good he was for them, that Mark's heart almost broke at how happy he felt.

He did feel truly cherished in their arms.

Something of which would happen time and time again as the two would tear him apart before silently putting him back together as they always did, knowing what he needed before he even did. The two so in tune with him, knowing when they could push and pull, and take care of him, they understood him in ways that no one else did.

But even with how much they loved him, how much they showed him, Mark couldn't help but feel like they weren't always true with their feelings around him. Especially in the beginning where Mark couldn't help but feel as if the two were only humoring him, doing those things because they knew he needed it, rather than doing it out of love. Something of which Mark knew wasn't true, but couldn't help but doubt anyway.

Because there had been a time where his self-esteem had suffered, and he couldn't help but feel like he was just a toy for them to play with, a pretty and willing toy that did whatever the two had wanted. But as time passed and things got better, that thought had quickly faded. Jinyoung and Jackson's true natures coming out to disregard those thoughts to create better ones, and while doubt still liked to fester under the surface from time to time, Mark knows the two love him.

The love him so much they would do anything to keep him happy, just like Mark would do to them. Mark would do anything to keep them by his side forever, especially since he loves them with all of his heart.

And when they make love to him until he falls apart at the seams, they just sew him back up until he's good as new, that Mark can't help but lay between them, feeling like a million bucks, his heart wanting to pound itself out of his chest. The feeling so strong that he wants to cry in joy, so much so that he can't help but actually do such a thing, that all Jinyoung and Jackson do is wipe his tears and kiss him on the forehead, sharing exchanges of love and comfort. The two reinstating everything they love about him and telling him they'll never leave. Their words so kind and filled with love, Mark almost feels himself break apart again, but doesn't.

Hearing Jackson call his name, telling him to take him in his mouth, telling him to use his tongue alongside the bottom of his cock, to make him feel good. Mark can't help but obey and enthusiastically lick the head and underside of the organ, his mouth making slurping noises as he does so, Jackson can only groan and whimper at the feeling of Mark's tongue before the oldest is taking him down to the hilt and hollowing out his cheeks just right. Mark can only hum before Jackson's seeing white as he comes down the other's throat, Mark milking every last drop, savoring the taste of one of his lovers.

Only for Jackson to carefully move his cock away, a little too sensitive, as he rolls to the side, Jackson can only let Jinyoung do what he wants until the energy comes back again. His actions easily causing Jinyoung to laugh, Jinyoung can only kneel before Mark, stroking his cheeks and lingering a bit by his ears, causing the older boy to shudder, Jinyoung's hands have a mind of their own. His hands easily moving lower until he touches the boy's collarbones a bit, massaging them, until a finger or two find their way to Mark's nipples to pinch and prod them until Mark can only whine with need.

His nipples extremely sensitive to the touch that Jinyoung knows that if he had wanted to, he could get the other off with just playing with his nipples.

While Mark's beyond sweaty, his body bathed in it, while his cock strained hard against the cock ring, Jinyoung can only lean down and take a nipple into his mouth to suck and lick as he pinches the other one. Switching off every couple of seconds until both of Mark's nipples are red and raw and he's just begging to be fucked, to be taken by one of them.

Feeling his heart go out to the other, taking in how wrecked Mark looked and they barely had gotten past some light nipple play, Jackson can only resituate himself until Mark's head is lying against his lap, fingers stroking the other's hair. While Jinyoung finally moves his mouth away from the other's nipples and down the rest of his body, his fingers dancing along Mark's torso until they get to his cock again, palming it until it's slicked with even more pre-come.

Slowly moving his hand along the shaft, playing with the head a bit, Mark can't help but gasp when Jinyoung takes him in his mouth, sucking and slurping on it fast, making Mark almost cry at the sensations, Jackson can only continue to play with Mark's hair, trying to calm him down. While Jinyoung can only continue hollowing out his cheeks and sucking, tongue playing with the head for a little while, hands keeping Mark's hips down, Jinyoung eventually comes off with a pop, lips cherry red as he locks his eyes with Mark's.

Stilling at the other's gaze, Mark doesn't expect to be kissed until Jinyoung's lunging up his body to take his lips in his mouth, almost devouring him until he feels lighthearted and almost unable to breathe. He softly kisses back, eyes closed, and lost in the moment, he can't help but pant when Jinyoung finally breaks away to softly say, “You're so beautiful Mark, just absolutely beautiful... God baby, you're doing so well.”

The words only have Mark arching into Jinyoung and whining, his heart going a thousand beats per minute. He’s so happy that he’s doing something right, that he’s making them happy, that he’s doing what they need and want. He’s doing it all for them, and it makes him so damn good, that whenJinyoung places himself at his mouth and pushes his cock down his throat, Mark lets him do what he needs to do, just like he always does.

Starting off slow, hands circling Jackson's waist as he rides Mark's mouth, Jackson's hands firm behind Mark's head, grounding him, Mark can only focus on Jinyoung above. The other towering over him, filling his mouth and giving him pleasure, while Mark can only change the pressure of his lips and the movement of his tongue, doing things that he knows Jinyoung loves, Mark makes Jinyoung feel good.

He makes him feel so good, his lips becoming chapped and bruised in the process, almost to the point that they could start to bleed, Mark just continues sucking Jinyoung until the other comes. Becuase when he does, he knows Jackson will kiss him better, only for Jinyoung to kiss him moments later, much harder than he needs, but can't help but want.

Out of the two, Jackson's always been the more sweet one of the two when it came to their love making, while Jinyoung was a little bit rougher around the edges. Something of which seemed contradicting to their real personalities, but fit them in some odd way, a way that Mark couldn't help but love.

Hollowing his cheeks one last time, sucking as hard as he could, Jinyoung can't help but let his head fall back in pleasure as his muscles tighten, thighs trembling as he finally orgasms, Mark milking him for all he's worth. Only to whine a little when Jinyoung finally pulls back and lets the last string of cum stain his lips, stinging the sore skin, making him feel owned, that Mark can only lick his lips like he always does, swallowing Jinyoung's come.

He can't help but smile tiredly when he feels Jackson's cock swell a bit more and feel hard against the back of his head, telling him that Jackson will want more, and more Mark will give.

While Jinyoung can only tiredly shimmy back down Mark until he’s situated at his hips and falling forward to kiss Mark, just before Jackson can kiss him better. Jinyoung can taste the taste of his own come and something just purely Mark that he can only continue to kiss Mark until he whines a bit in pain. His lips are undeniably sore and bleeding now that Jinyoung can only smile at the thought, because Mark’s lips always looks so beautiful when they’re puffy, red, and bleeding just a bit, making him looked even more debauched.

Beautiful.

Whispering incoherent things of love and praise, making Mark blush again, making him feel good about himself, Jinyoung can feel Mark relax beneath him, joints loose and muscles soft, open and receptive for Jackson.

Mark literally letting go of all his burdens, his worries, fears, and anything else that was bothering him, he just lets the other two have his way with him, the sensations wreaking havoc on his brain until he can only feel the physical and emotional aspects of their time together, he doesn't even feel Jackson quietly remove himself from underneath him.

Softly urging the other into a sitting position to lean Mark's back against Jinyoung's chest, head on Jinyoung's shoulder, his face towards him, Jackson just quietly takes care of Mark as Jinyoung keeps Mark steady against his chest.

Grabbing a bottle of lube before squirting some onto his fingers and warming it up a bit before he's moving closer to Mark, his index finger quicklyfinding the other's entrance, he slowly caresses circles around it, teasing it a bit, letting Mark’s heart rate rise in anticipation, before slipping that finger in.

Letting Mark adjust to the feeling of it, letting him bask in the feelings of warmth, love, and having no negative emotions to drag him down, Jacksonjust slowly slides his finger in until the knuckle. Silently holding it there until Mark relaxes a bit more, it isn't long before Jackson is sliding it in and out, doing so until one finger becomes two and starts making scissoring motions to prepare him for what is to come.

While Mark can do is think back to the last time Jackson and Jinyoung had done this, taking such preparation instead of forgoing foreplay and majorpreperation before sliding their dicks up inside of him, his body swallowing them up. He can barely feel Jackson place another finger inside of him, continuing to slide them in and out, trying to find the spot inside that made him see fireworks across his vision.

Gasping as he almost sees stars, Jackson can only grin when he finds the other's prostate, before he teases him a bit, sliding his fingers in and out of his hole, deliberately missing that spot until Mark's whining and whimpering, pushing his body down in response. The other's dick strains even harder against the cock ring.

Breath coming out in hitched little mores, harder, and please, please, please, Jinyoung can only hold onto him tighter to keep him from moving too much as Jackson continues to play with him until his own cock is straining against him, telling him he needs Mark to swallow him up, to give him that tight heat, Jackson can only whisper, “So responsive babe,” as he kisses the side of Mark's mouth.

Feeling like he's played enough with the other male, he can only back away, fingers leaving Mark's hole, causing the other to whine at the empty feeling, Jackson quickly lubes his dick up and lines himself up against Mark's hole. Pushing in to slowly fill up Mark inch by inch, going so slow that Mark can't help but puch his hips down to get Jackson in him even quicker, Jinyoung can only kiss the back of his neck, silently telling him that he needed to be patient and that he has to wait until Jackson's done.

There are rules to follow, unspoken rules that tell Mark that he doesn’t take, but receives whatever the two of them want to give him. And Jackson seems to have decided that he doesn’t want to give him pain or wants to hurt him, and Mark’s fine with that because they know what’s good for him, what he needs, even if he doesn’t always know that he needs it. But he still can't help but want Jackson to go faster, to give him relief, even if he knows he's only going to get it when Jackson and Jinyoung decide that's he's earned it.

Hearing Mark whimper and moan, urging him to go faster, Jackson continues at his own pace as he slowly inches into Mark until the other has taken him to the hilt, panting at the effort of having to control himself.

Letting Mark get used to him, Jackson can only look up to give Mark a penetrating stare, silently telling the other that there is nowhere to run or hide when they're with him, because they know him more than he knows himself, Mark can't help but nod. Even if the feeling is a little too much to bear. But feeling Jinyoung's grip tighten against him, dick straining against his back, telling him—no promising him of what is to come still, Jackson's stare tells Mark everything the needs to know.

Neither of them are going to stray away from him and that Mark's stuck with the two of them forever.

Closing his eyes as his eyes suddenly feel a bit too hot, the need to cry apparent as his emotions are going haywire from a single look, all he can do is concentrate on Jackson inside of him, the heart wrenching stares, and Jinyoung promising him of what is to come, his heart almost feels as if it's beating too fast for his body.

He feels himself coming slowly undone.

Jackson finally starts to move, setting a slow pace, allowing Mark to adjust even more as he creates a smooth slide in and out, letting his dick slide against that spot inside of Mark, making the other shiver with every thrust.

The feeling burns a little, but the incessant sliding along his prostate has him a shuddering, aching mess, wanting more and more, but being unable to get it until Jackson or Jinyoung tells him he can. The feeling is so powerful that it literally wipes away everything else and all Mark can do is latch onto it as adoration, love, and how much the two cherish him washes over him like a tsunami, water-logging him until that's everything he knows.

While Jackson can only continue to go slow, determined to make Mark continue to feel like he can’t do anything but go with the flow. Stroke after stroke having Jinyoung press closer to him, the length of his body hard and warm against Mark’s, while Mark can't help but wiggle his hips in little circles, only for Jackson to lift one of his legs, turn his body just right, pressing them even closer together and steadily upping the pace.

Then there's Jinyoung who's turning his head until his mouth is latching onto his lips, bringing him into another kiss, mouth burning against his, as he bites and nibbles on his lips and tongue, making it even harder for Mark to think straight, stealing his thoughts away as Jackson thrusts into him even faster. His pace is maddening now and all Mark can do is kiss Jinyoung, clench his ass and make little circles with it against Jackson’s cock, while Jackson’s paces get more and more uncoordinated by the second until the other can't go on anymore and comes with a grunt, filling his ass, only to slowly pull out and fall to his side, exhausted.

While Jinyoung just continues to kiss him, maneuvering them until Jinyoung has his dick in him, mouth still latched across his mouth as Jackson can only quietly watch the two of them from the side, unable to take his eyes off in his two beautiful lovers.

Unlike Jackson who had taken it slow, Jinyoung takes it fast, pounding into him, a much needed contrast to the other's achingly slow pace that he had set, Mark’s even more vocal from the pleasure the two of them have given him. And with the solid heat of Jinyoung around him, thrusting into him as he firmly steals his breath away, and Jackson silently staring them caused Mark to jerk his hips and whine into Jinyoung's mouth, wanting more than anything to come. While Jinyoung can only take him apart until he feels as if he'll never be able to recover, it isn't much longer until Jinyoung's thrusts are a sporadic canting of his hips, he stills as an orgasm rushes through him, vision going hazy.

For minutes it seems like everything has slowed down and all Mark can do is try to catch up, to reorient himself as he feels Jinyoung remove himself and slump over to his side, tired.

While Mark looks like a right mess compared to the other two as his cock is still straining, almost pink from being unable to come, and his body covered with hickies, bruises, and spray painted with this invisible paint saying mine and ours, showing the world who literally owns him, Jinyoung finally reaches down, unsnapping the ring while he strokes Mark's dick. Jackson can only whisper “You can come” in Mark's ear as Jinyoung nudges his slit with a finger, causing Mark to go completely still before silently screaming as he comes in Jinyoung's hand.

Burrowing his face into Jinyoung's shoulder bones, hands reaching out to pull Jackson closer to him as tears finally start to fall from his face, emotionally and physically spent, the emotions and sensations being too powerful to stop, he can't help but cry. Only for Jackson and Jinyoung to grab onto him even tighter, wiping his tears, and showering him with praise, love, and kisses, showing him how much they cherish him, Mark can only let their words wash over him, feeling as if he could take on the world.

He knows he has done well; he knows that Jackson and Jinyoung are proud of his strength.

And with both of their come trickling from his ass, his tears and sobs slowly coming to a close as the minutes pass, Jackson and Jinyoung continuing to tell him how proud they are, how much the love and care for him, Mark can't help but let them gather him up in their arms, keeping him close.

Mark, feeling more than safe and content, can only fall asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
